Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The '066 patent describes various two-stage adiabatically coupled optical systems. A thickness of a BOX layer included in such optical systems may have a significant effect on coupling efficiency of some adiabatic couplers.
In addition, if a tip width of a tapered section of a SiN waveguide in such optical systems can be made sufficiently small, e.g., at least as narrow as a threshold tip width, a polymer waveguide may be placed relatively close to the SiN waveguide, and in some cases in direct contact with the SiN waveguide. However, due to fabrication limits of a given fabrication process and/or other factors, it may be difficult or impossible to make the tip width of the tapered section as narrow as the threshold tip width.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.